


Cuddle Puddle

by drakyrna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakyrna/pseuds/drakyrna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo enjoys a nice cuppa in the evenings, a book next to a warm fire and an afternoon walk in the fields. These are the sorts of comforts that he likes. But Bilbo loves waking up in the morning sandwiched between his handsome boys. Early morning cuddling with a few toe-curling smooches are worth waking up to a little hair in his mouth from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Puddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacking/gifts).



> Inspired by [build a fire in your eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2602682/chapters/5797754). I fell in love with the story in almost the first paragraph and I get a little thrill whenever I see an update.
> 
> Happy Holidays lacking!

  
[](http://imgur.com/G6W4naq)  
  


_"We come to love not by_  
_finding the perfect person, but_  
_by learning to see an_  
_imperfect person perfectly"_  


\-- Sam Keen, _To Love and Be Loved_


End file.
